


Fall from grace

by wick10



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, nothing too serious, tags spoil the story :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wick10/pseuds/wick10
Summary: "I'm a fraud."A boy once renowned as Pink Diamond is now the savior of the galaxy, with countless beings from many worlds thanking him for his kindness and generosity. With his help, he has now liberated countless worlds from the former Gem Empire, and has established a new home for the Crystal gems. Everyone would seem that this was finally the Happily Ever After they so desired.Except for one."I'm a fraud."But soon Steven realized this wasn't the future he wanted. Despite his best efforts in hiding it, his closest companions caught him. So, he told the truth."I'm a monster!"He is one, just not the way they or he even expected.
Kudos: 8





	1. The end

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work lol this Quarantine has driven me crazy and creating a short fanfic might help me :D don't expect some fantastic writing skills tho! English aint my first Language so sorry haha.

Darkness….

Endless darkness….

It was full of it. No more, no less. Just a universe full of nothing but the stars. Somehow, he found the mysterious place fitting for him, or at least palpable, almost smiling at his fate before him. Of all the things he’d heard about life after death, this ending was a surprise to be sure, but a welcome one. Is this the place where the deceased go through after death? To float around and stare at essentially nothing, thinking about nothing? Because if it’s true, then he was doing an awful job.

He finally did it. All those years of work, the struggles and hardships faced were eventually resolved. The corrupted gems roaming the Earth? They were healed and were now living in Little Homeworld, where they could discover themselves rather than serving some function. The Diamonds? He persuaded them and taught them how to become better people and to liberate and let go of the countless planets they colonized throughout the eons, so there’s that. He had done so much in so little time that if his past self learned of his accomplishments, little Steven wouldn’t even believe it. He had his ‘’Happily Ever After’’ for a couple of years until Spinel’s arrival and her rejuvenator had the Crystal Gems go through memory loss, but still he got them back and even help Spinel by giving her to the diamonds because she ‘’deserves it.’’

Everything was solved. People were happy, all the gems were happy!

But him? As long as they were happy, he was happy.

Floating around, doing nothing...

Sounds like paradise to him…

Maybe this was what he wanted. Perhaps the universe was giving him a gift, a grim yet peaceful gift. Well done Steven Universe for all you’ve done, now let us give you a present, an endless void full of nothing. Some (Well, probably everyone) would think of it as an unnerving thought to have when talking about this type of subject. Why would I die so quickly? I have so much more time left to live out my life, to grow and become a full on person. Why world? Why take it from me already?!

But for him? Well,,,

It’s the best gift anyone could ever give him…

He smiled at the thought.

Steven opened his eyes, noticing how his body was like someone bathing in a sensory deprivation tank, in his case an endless one. He keeps it that way. There were so many stars, all so far away, like little specks of sand. Seeing them in the night sky was nothing compared to where he was now, absolutely more stunning and beautiful. Every individual speck, every star big or small. They might seem all the same when looking at the sky, but every single one of them has their own individuality in them. They were unique in not just shape or form, but their characteristics as well. Just like the gems all over the galaxy, all over the earth, like the crystal gems and those at Homeworld, like his dad, like Connie.

Seeing them all grow was like a mother seeing his child grow. Connie was a shy, book loving nerd at first, but then she grew up, training with the sword and was now studying and planning for her college. Even the gems had their own squabbles with both their selves and as a group, despite their millennia of existence, yet they all managed to get through it and never were they more united than today, with a single cause in mind. Good for them! He was so proud of them!

It was genuine…

What else would it be?

Could this be the reason for this occurrence? Maybe this wasn’t a thank you gift, but a good bye gift? It was probable. I mean, what’s left for him? He did his job, the job he was meant to fulfill throughout his life from a child till now. Earth and Homeworld saved, countless life forms saved, and family and friends alike… happy with his achievement?

happy?

or satisfied?

Just stare at the stars Steven and stop thinking. Just look till you sleep.

Yeah, you’re right

…

So here lies Steven Quarts Universe, the savior of the galaxy, who spread peace and freedom wherever he went, who inspired countless beings to become more than themselves. Here lies the son of Pink Diamond’s son himself, lost in the void of space, seeing nothing but the stars. Maybe people would see him and wave at him, and he would do the same to them. A little goodbye gesture to the boy.

But no…

That was just a dream…

Far from the reality he was now…

If there was even a reality for him.

…

Then a voice.

It said a phrase.

At first Steven didn’t noticed it, but then as it repeated the same phrase over and over again, there was no denying it. He looked everywhere, but there was nothing, no one. There it is again.

That phrase…

**_Surrender to it..._ **

What?

Steven waited for the voice(?) to continue, but none came. He used his hands to cover his eyes in an attempt to stop the voice in his head and closed his eyes. It only multiplied, each relay only becoming sharper and sharper. In some moments, the ghosts of the past were participating In his torture, joining the voices as he could definitely hear his mother Pink Diamond and even her Rose Quarts persona, which only irritated him more, but it was nothing compared to his 14 year old version of himself practically screaming the phrase. “Pl-please, stop.” he begged. To his surprise, it complied, and he slowly opened his eyes. He was alone again.

He **al** w **a** ys wa **s**.


	2. Familiar

There were many questions lingering currently in Steven's mind.

What happened?

How?

But the one thing relevant for us is this:

Why here?

He was currently standing on a forest that he's all too familiar with. He could still see the tree where he once punched, the boulders that he destroyed with ease as well as the numerous places where he trained. Even the cave was there, his camping spot untouched along with the stick where the fish lay. There goes being Vegetarian he says to himself. He starts walking towards the cave. He was still perplexed by the sudden change of scenery. He was just floating through the endless void and then suddenly he was back to one of his biggest failures? What gives?

But eventually his confused thoughts were replaced by something else, something he was becoming used to.

Fear.

  
  


Was _she_ still here? 

As he continues to walk, he thought of going back to the beach house to seek an explanation. That plan was quickly thrown out. As far as he knows, Steven Universe is dead, but even then he just didn't have the guts to open the door, reveal himself to the gems and his human friends and say _What's up guys im back! You probably saw me die in front of your eyes but im here_! Like, who wants him at this point? He's sure that they hated him now, and they couldn't blame them. He's a dissapointment.

He's a burden.

He's a monster.

He entered the cave, but no one was there. What caught Steven's attention was a single white butterfly fluttering through the air inside the cave. Said butterfly gracefully landed on Steven's hand, it's wings slowly moving back and forth while he just stood there, silently observing the little creature. Some small part of him was relieved to the fact that at least there was something alive in here, but he was mostly thinking of ways to confront his eventual encounter with tthem.

Unfortunately for him, perhaps the universe listened to his thoughts and said 'well why not now?'

  
  


"Hey."

Oh no.

Steven turns behind him, and his worst fears have been confirmed.

"Jasper…" he whispered.

  
  


Seconds passed, which turned into a minute, but to Steven it felt like an hour. Jasper just stood there with her arms crossed, as if she just brushed off the incident (which she kind of did) They kept staring at each other until he broke the silence.

"J-Jasper im… im so sorry for what I did I…" He put his hand to the back of his head.

" I know I've said it before but…. But im sorry." He looked to the gem. She didn't show any response, judging from her face, which didn't change and that she wasn't impressed, her eyes still half-closed. She replied shortly after.

"Liar."

"I…I-am!"

"What did you do to my diamond?"

"Jasper I- huh?"

Diamond? Jasper already understood that he was Steven universe, and not like her. Didn't she already learned this? It's possible that this might be some trick he just couldn't comprehend.

**Nature…. Surrender to it…**

Again, what are they talking about? Steven raised his hand and grabbed his head, his eyes fiercely closed as his vision gets worse by the second. 

It only lasted for a minute, but as he slowly opened his eyes, the scenery was different. He was no longer inside Jasper's cave, since there no cave at all. Now that he thought about it, the place was similar to where he ended up before. The darkness, but with some sort of ground to stand on. He looked around, trying to confirm his surroundings, but then something caught his eye. Just barely, there was something glowing. He ran to get a closer look at the source. 

It was Jasper's gemstone..

Steven hastily grabbed up the stone, and sees his face on the gem. The bags under his eyes evidence of him devoid of getting any proper sleep over the last few weeks an yet, there was something worse. Something he only thought would happen once. Something he never wants to see again.

His eyes….

Their pupils were diamonds.

And something...new.

That magenta…

They were so, so dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading lol.
> 
> Hope you leave a review.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you leave a review. :D


End file.
